What's Up Doc?
by LiL Moon
Summary: Tai and Matt go on a choir fieldtrip to Six Flags. They have never been here or on any big rides before.The adventure and fun of being together spices up their friendship and something else...


Ok, I know that I haven't really been updating my other stories, but this one shall be a quick finish. Why you ask, because this story is based on personal experience. Yep, this story is based on the events that happened to me while I was at Six Flags with my friends. I never thought that this would make a story, but I guess I owe it to my friends for giving me such a good time. This was my first time going to Six Flags and I'm looking forward to this year too. Now to make this clear, everything, every last detail is true. Like I said this story is a rewritten form of what has happened to me so I'm not making this up. Well except there was no romance, my friends and me aren't gay! And sense my friends and me are girls things might be a little, well you know. Low down, everything is true. This was the trip for the choir students at my school and by the way, things may be a little more American than Japanese so I hope you don't mind. Everybody is 13 years old. Except the 8th graders. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this story to my friends, Flower, Bon Bon, and Bon Bon's mom. Thank you for making this trip the greatest ever!  
  
LiL Moon (me) ~~~ Matt Ishida  
  
Flower ~~~ Tai Kamiya  
  
Bon Bon ~~~ Sora Takenouchi  
  
Bon Bon's mom ~~~ Mrs. Takenouchi  
  
Just so you know who is who.  
  
What's Up Doc.? By LiL Moon  
  
Turn, toss, turn. For some reason Matt just couldn't go to sleep. His laid on his bed rolling around and around over and over again. It was already going to be twelve, which was bad because he had to be at school by six thirty. Now going to school on a Saturday really would have sounded dumb, especially at such an early time too, but no this time it was different. They weren't going to school~school, they were going to Six Flags on a school trip. Not the whole school, just the choir kids. He had been looking forward to this trip all year. That was why he and Tai had signed up in the first place, well mostly Tai. Tai couldn't really sing at first, but after some practice he did just fine. Matt sighed and closed his eyes attempting to stay still so as to fall asleep. In no time at all he was asleep, but was indeed dreaming of the new day to come.  
  
"Matt hey Matt over here!" Tai waved to Matt as he ran up the amphitheater.  
  
"Hey Tai!" Matt ran up to join his companion.  
  
"Are you excited about the trip?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then let's go!" Tai grabbed hold of Matt's hand and ran toward the student store. Which confused Matt because the buses were in the other direction.  
  
"Tai where are we going?"  
  
Tai giggled. "Silly this is a short-cut." Tai pointed in front of them when suddenly an elevator popped out from the ground.  
  
"Huh." Matt was now completely confused; in which Tai took this moment to drag him into the elevator along with Sora and a couple other kids and parents. Matt stood there staring as Tai pressed a button in front of him. No sooner had he pressed in did the floor collapse leaving nothing but darkness. Matt screamed as he suddenly began to fall with everyone else, feeling butterflies taking over his insides. He looked over at the others, which were all screaming, but not from terror, it was from joy. They enjoyed falling into the pit? That was when Matt knew it was because they weren't afraid to go on the roller coasters.  
  
"Matt! Matt time to get up!" Matt sat straight up in bed and looked at his father. No matter how much he wanted to go back to sleep he knew he couldn't. It was finally the day he had been waiting for and no stupid dream was going to change that.  
  
Matt got out of his dad's car and began to fix his blue T-shirt. The one that had his school's name and choir written on it so as not to get lost in the park. He quickly grabbed his bags and made his way to the choir room. He began to look around for his set group for the trip. He suddenly felt light breath in his ear and a very light whisper of his name. "Matt."  
  
"Ya!" Matt jumped in the air and turned around to see Tai's smiling face.  
  
"Hey Matt! I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you would never notice me." Tai laughed. Matt smiled and laughed too.  
  
"Hey where's Sora and her mom?"  
  
"Right here!" Popped out a small feminine voice. Sora waved to them.  
  
"Where's your mom?"  
  
"She's in the choir room signing some papers." Sora pointed out to the room.  
  
"Yeah! I can't believe this! We're going to Six Flags! This is so cool!" Tai cheered happily as he began to jump up and down in circles. Matt and Sora both smiled at Tai's innocence.  
  
"Hey there's my mom." Matt looked at the figure Sora pointed at. She was a sweet looking lady with black hair and a young face. She was looking through some papers as she made her way down the ramp.  
  
"Why hello kids." Sora's mom put away her papers and smiled at the group. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Matt Ishida."  
  
"Hello, Matt. So you're the last member of our crew. We've been waiting for you. You can call me Mrs. Takenouchi."  
  
"Or you can call her Joe Joe." Sora put an arm around her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Joe Joe?" Matt quirked an eyebrow at the funny name.  
  
"That's the nickname she made up for me." Mrs. Takenouchi giggled and pointed at Sora. They started to laugh together. Tai decided to join in the fun too.  
  
"Hi Joe Joe!" Everyone began to laugh. Matt made out a nervous laugh beginning to think that everyone had gone crazy.  
  
Matt stopped laughing when he noticed a group of kids leaving the area in the direction of the parking lot. "Should we go?" Matt pointed to them.  
  
"I don't know?" Mrs. Takenouchi looked at the kids. "Mr. David never said anything about leaving."  
  
"Yeah, but everyone is going in that direction." Matt pointed out the obvious.  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go." With that decision they began to follow the kids out to the parking lot and then to the bus loading area. Where they found four buses, one was purple, two were gray, and one had cow spots all over it.  
  
They surveyed the buses. "Which one do we go on?" Matt turned to the parent. She pulled out her papers and quickly checked something off then looked at the buses.  
  
"We belong on the first bus."  
  
"Cool we get to be the first ones at the park!" Sora cheered.  
  
Matt looked at the buses and concluded that the purple bus was indeed the one that they had to take. "Are you sure?" Mrs. Takenouchi seemed uncertain.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Matt proclaimed. With that they climbed on the bus. This was the beginning of one long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that this chapter is so short. The problem is that I used up too much memory on my computer so I need to make the chapters short so they will load right. I promise I shall update soon. My stupid computer is so slow so I need to cut off some work in order to finish. In other words I have to post this now or it will never work out. Wish me luck with this contraption. Please review. 


End file.
